When Ron's gone ONE-SHOT
by Jules in Neverland
Summary: Ron se ha ido y les ha dejado solos. Harry nunca ha sabido lidiar con esas cosas, Hermione necesita un hermano. Brothership.


**When Ron's gone.**

** Sinopsis: **Ron se ha ido y les ha dejado solos. Harry nunca ha sabido lidiar con esas cosas, Hermione necesita un hermano. Brothership.

**Rating:** K.

**Pairing:** Ninguna. Harry&Hermione es puramente fraternal, los mejores hermanos del mundo. Ron no hace aparición, pero sería Romione.

**Language:** Español.

Levantó la mirada hacia la infinidad del bosque, escuchando a sus espaldas el llanto de Hermione, que debía pensar que él no estaba escuchando. Quizá simplemente no tenía más fuerzas para pensar. Miró atrás, hacia el interior de la tienda de campaña, y la vio sentada en el suelo junto a la bañera -o más bien el barreño con forma de bañera donde echaban el agua de los ríos para lavarse- con la espalda apoyada en ella, los brazos sobre las rodillas dobladas, y la cabeza entre ellos, agitándose en llanto, que comenzaba a aminorarse, probablemente por el cansancio. Harry suspiró.

Se sentía culpable. Si hubiera entendido que todo lo que su mejor amigo decía era por el guardapelo, le habría obligado a quitárselo desde el principio, y seguirían los tres juntos, hombro con hombro, y su mejor amiga no estaría sufriendo. Pensó en Ginny. Si la tuviera aquí todavía... sería un consuelo para Hermione también, tenerla cerca, pero pensó que si Hermione lo arruinara todo apartando a Ginny de su lado, él estaría muy cabreado, y era lo que le había hecho a ella y a Ron. No sabía qué tenían, pero estaba seguro de que había algo, y lo había arruinado. Y no merecían eso.

Se levantó, quitándose la manta de los hombros, que llevaba por el frío de la puerta de la tienda, caminó hasta su amiga, y le colocó la manta sobre los hombros. Se sentó al lado de ella, acariciando su espalda con una mano, y tiró de ella hacia él, haciendo que ella apoyara la cabeza en su hombro, mientras el moreno acariciaba su pelo y su espalda, abrazándola y apoyando la mejilla en su pelo.

—Lo siento —murmuró él.

Ella había parado casi de llorar, todo se reducía a un suave sollozo. Era como retroceder un año en el tiempo, y volver a estar sentados al pie de unas escaleras, mientras Ron y Lavender y Ginny y Dean se daban el lote, pero esta vez estaban solos, abandonados a su suerte, sin saber si alguna vez volverían a los brazos de las personas que amaban.

Pasaron los segundos, y ella acarició su pecho con una mano en el camino de elevarla hasta el hombro de él, y apretarle más contra ella. Él cerró los ojos. Nunca tuvo hermanos, una familia a la que querer, sólo los Dursleys y la vida con ellos siempre tendía a ser un sufrimiento constante, y ahora, por primera vez, sentía lo que era tener una hermana. Hermione era como su hermanita pequeña, a la que quería proteger siempre, pese a que realmente Hermione fuera diez meses mayor que él, y también del año anterior al suyo, pero daba igual, para Harry era como si ella fuera mucho más pequeña. Quizá era tanto porque no podía llegar a tanto con Ginny, tan fuerte que se bastaba con ella sola.

—¿La echas de menos? —susurró Hermione entre sollozos.

—Cada minuto —respondió Harry sin pensar, simplemente lo sabía.

—No me dejes tú también, Harry. Por favor, no te vayas —Hermione levantó la cabeza, mirándole fijamente, y Harry la contempló con perplejidad. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y llorosos, sus mejillas empapadas, su cara colorada, sobretodo su nariz, y su pelo más enmarañado que de costumbre.

Harry se dejó llevar y secó sus mejillas con los pulmones.

—Haré mi mayor esfuerzo, te lo prometo. —respondió en voz baja y ella asintió—. ¿Me prometes algo tú?

Ella asintió, mirándole fijamente, parando de llorar inspirando por la nariz, y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—Un día, cuando todo esto acabe, vuelve con Ron. Y no esperes más, él piensa que tienes una piel bonita —Harry sonrió burlón y ella le imitó.

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

—Me lo dijo el año pasado. Será idiota, Hermione... pero él te quiere. Y creo que tú a él también.

—Pues claro que le quiero, Harry —dijo ella como si fuera lo más evidente.

—Ya sabes de qué tipo de amor estoy hablando... —ella se sonrojó hasta las orejas y le dirigió una pequeña—. El tipo que no se piensa, sino que se siente.

Ella asintió mirándose los pies.

—Le odio, ¿cómo ha podido dejarnos? y... —le miró y suspiró—. Harry... ¿por qué le dijiste todo eso? ¿cómo pudiste? Era el horrocrux... ¡y lo sabes!

—Ahora lo sé —rectificó él—. ¿Te crees que a mí no me duele? ¿Que no lo siento? ¿que no me siento estúpido? Lo siento Hermione.

Ella asintió, suspiró y le abrazó con fuerza. Estaban solos.


End file.
